


My Ray Of Sunshine

by RealRubertMatos



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Love, Love Poems, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10116566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealRubertMatos/pseuds/RealRubertMatos
Summary: My cutie, if you read this... I LOVE YOU with every single atom that forms my being!You are a very special woman and I so love everything from you <3





	

**Author's Note:**

> My cutie, if you read this... I LOVE YOU with every single atom that forms my being!  
> You are a very special woman and I so love everything from you <3

She’s my ray of sunshine,  
She makes my days go from dark to bright,  
She shines brighter than a star,  
Giving sense and guidance to my life.

Oh, oh, oh, look at her,  
Ain’t she the most beautiful person you’ve ever seen?  
Just seeing her smile melts my heart,  
I am so in love with the gleam of her eyes.

(I swear,   
I’ve never felt like this,  
Yeah, I need her to breath,  
She made her way into my system,  
Now she’s so a part of me.)

She’s my ray of sunshine,  
She makes my days go from dark to bright,  
She shines brighter than a star,  
Giving sense and guidance to my life.

Oh look at her, look at her, look at her,  
So precious inside and out.

She makes my heart beat fast,  
She can make me smile anytime,  
I’m blessed that she’s by my side,  
She owns me completely forever.

I am so in love with her,  
More than words could ever express,  
She’s got my heart in her hands,  
She can keep it, I don’t want it back,  
All I want is for her to be her shiny self  
‘Cause I really do love my ray of sunshine.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE YOU <3


End file.
